Mama Tree Trunks
by reindeerguardian
Summary: the lord of evil has escaped from the Nightosphere! ond he's out for one thing: revenge. but what he finds instead, love. in the form of a cute lil' old elephant.
1. Chapter 1

Mama Tree Trunks

By

Reindeerguardian

Summary: Marceline's dad has escaped from the nightosphere and is on the search for revenge. But what does he find instead? Love. In the form of a cute lil' ole elephant.

**Yeah! Another crack pairing! Inspiration for this came while drawing the lord of evil at a tea party with Tree Trunks :)**

"MWUAHAHAHAHA!" the lord of evil laughed as he broke free from the restrained prison of the nightosphere. How long that cell had held him, the memories of its horrid confinement scratched at his brain. He growled at the hole in the ground that he'd emerged from. He spat at it.

"That'll teach you to imprison me!" he yowled at the hole. Wait a minute. It wasn't that hole that confined him. The first time yes, but that was by accident. The second time that boy had trapped him again.

That boy.

The lord of evil roared in unaligned hatred for the lowlife human that had thrown him back in the nightosphere. _Revenge. Revenge._ His undead heart beat out. _Revenge. Revenge. Revenge! _Until it became a rut in his mind and then a song that coursed through his lifeless veins.

"Oh, yes, I will have my revenge on that human boy," he cried out into the night, not caring who or what heard him. "And when I do, I will slay him! Slowly and painfully, pulling out his internal organs one by one until he dies. Then I'll bring him back to life, and throw _him_ into the nightosphere! For the rest of eternity!" his stomach interrupted his rant, growling hungrily for more souls.

"But first, I'll have to hunt for a few souls. Maybe some fries…" he mumbled to himself as he floated on his way, in the direction of an apple orchard.

_Meanwhile…_

"La da da..." Tree Trunks hummed to herself as she baked a few late night snacks.

_Ding!_

"Oh! My apple pie is done!" she remarked happily to no none inparticular. She continued humming her happy little tune as she placed the pie on a rack to cool. Suddenly a large thump was heard on top of her roof.

"Oh, those apple thieving magpies! You stay away from my apples, you hear?" she called to the roof. All was silent. She bit her lip, hoping she'd hadn't been too harsh on them. She didn't want to hurt their feelings. "…please?" she called as not to offend them with lack of manners. Suddenly, and very slowly, the roof to her house pealed back like a sardine can to reveal a man with grayish skin, dark hair, a business suit, and a wicked smile.

"Oh, hello up there!" she called, waving her trunk at the man. His smile grew.

"Hello to you too. Do you mind if I stay for a quick snack?" he asked politely, with an ever widening smile to reveal fangs. But Tree Trunks, with her kind heart, couldn't turn down a hungry stranger. Besides, he smiled a lot and wore a nice suit. He couldn't be that bad.

"Not at all, as a matter of fact, I just finished baking an apple pie." She said, waving him over to the table where said desert sat on the rack, perfectly cooled. He opened his mouth, and as she readied the pie, leaned over her and started to suck out her soul.

"Ah! W-what are you doing?" she cried, growing weaker by the second.

"Stealing your soul! What's it look like I'm—"he stopped suddenly as the delicious scent of the pie wafted towards him. Perhaps this creature could be of use to him…

"A thousand pardons my fair…elephant err, lady." He said quickly restoring her soul. She drew sharp quivering breaths.

" th-that's that's alright…" she said gasping for breath.

"You see," he said bowing his head humbly; "I was a demon. A creature of night. I fed on the souls of others and in short, was a bloodthirsty monster." He gave her a pleading look. "But I'm ready to give up my evil ways, in exchange for a little care, and compassion. For love." She smiled.

"Oh, I could most definitely help with that, Mr.…?" she inquired. The lord of evil thought quickly. _Name, think of a name…_

"Olsen. Mr. Martin Olsen." He said, giving her a hand—er, trunkshake.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Martin Olsen. I'm Tree Trunks." He'd gained her trust. Excellent. His lie wasn't very well thought out, but this creature was gullible enough to believe it. And on top of that, she could bake.

"I do hate to be rude," he said with a gentleman like charm. "But I don't have anywhere to stay, and was wondering if maybe you'd let me stay here." Her eyes got so big he wondered if he'd somehow scared her absentmindedly.

"Oh, _of course_ you can! I rarely get visitors, except for Finn and Jake occasionally…" the lord of evil froze.

"Did you say, _Finn_?"

**Yeah! First chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I couldn't think of a good name for Marceline's dad, so I used the name of his voice actor. R&R tell me how you felt!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mama Tree Trunks chapter two

"Yeah! Good one Jake! "Finn crowed into the early morning air.

"Shh! ya' gotta be quiet man," Jake hissed. "Tree Trunks is still asleep."

"Oh yeah." Finn whispered. He and Jake were bringing her a new sapling for her orchard as a thank you gift, for all the selfless acts of kindness she'd done for them.

"You think she'll like the tree?" he asked his canine companion.

"Yeah dude she's all about trees and apples and baking and stuff." They continued on in excitement, hoping to surprise her with the early morning gift.

"There's TT's house." Jake whispered, and they ran to the windows to see if she was awake. But nothing could prepare them for what they spied through those glass peepers.

There, sitting at Tree Trunk's small table, eating some apple fritters was the lord of evil, Marceline's dad.

"what the stuff is Marcy's dad doin' at TT's place?" Finn yelped.

"Shushers man!" Jake hissed, placing his hand against Finn's mouth. "we gotta stay low, ya' know, spy on em and make sure he don't hurt her!"

"Good idea broham." And the two crouched down and stared silently at the scene before them.

_Inside the house…_

"So, Martin, how have you been these past three weeks?" she asked politely.

"Very well, thanks to you Tree Trunks." He said between bites. Truth be told, he hadn't expected to stay this long. At first, he told himself it was only for the night, but when she'd mentioned that boy, the one was after; he decided to stay until he showed up. But, he'd grown accustomed to the little elephant, and her kindness. The stories she told of her youth (she had once been a truly evil creature) and all the baking she did. He liked the neat little cozy home they shared, he liked her.

_What?_ His brain screamed in angered horror. He couldn't be warming up to the creature! She was of little use to him as it was! As soon as he destroyed the human, he'd take over the vampire throne from his daughter and rule for all for the green elephant? He'd suck out her soul. Her body would be cast aside. A dried out little husk without a purpose, just like all the other creatures he did away with.

"Martin?" she asked with big pleading eyes.

"What?" he said rather gruffly, trying to remember his purpose for being here.

"Would you do me a great favor?" she asked him again.

"What's that Miss?" he said emotionlessly.

"Would you chase me around? Like the story I told you, where my father would chase me around the black lagoon?" she asked timidly. Tree Trunks couldn't help it. He just reminded her so much of her father. And she missed those days, where everything was simpler. Besides, she only wanted to have fun. He sighed grievously.

"Alright…" he groaned_. Only to gain her trust_. He thought to himself. _Then It'll be all the much easier to kill her._

"Oh my!" she giggled with happiness.

_Back outside the window…_

"Jake! Look!" Finn cried, pointing at the scene unfolding before their very eyes. The lord of evil was rising up from his chair, and he towered menacingly over the little elephant. He opened his mouth wide to reveal his fangs.

"Ahhhh!" Tree Trunks cried out in terror.

"Jake! We gotta do something!"

"I'm on it!" and the two burst heroically through the door, swords raised over the monster's head. He hissed and kicked out them, thrashing about wildly. But, somehow, the two held him down, sword raised above the neck. Finn brought it down in one swift movement. And the lord of evil's head rolled. He shriveled into dust and disappeared with the wind.

"No need to thank us TT." Finn said proudly, sword leaning over his shoulder like a soldier with a musket. But to their surprise, Tree Trunks was in the spot where his body had laid, and was looking up at them with wide, sad, disbelieving eyes. Tears rolled down her green cheeks.

"You killed him." She whispered, bottom lip trembling. "You killed him and now he's gone forever." She was full out crying now. Finn and Jake stared at her, jaws open. 

"But he's the lord of evil!" Jake protested.

"Yeah! He was gonna hurt you!"

"It will be you that I will be putting the hurt on." Martin hissed from behind the two adventurers. They both jumped in surprise,

"b-but you were, we just, h-how did..?" the two stammered.

"Did you forget I was deathless?" he asked with an evil grin. They lunged forward, and Finn kicked him to the ground, sword readied to strike him again, but this time, Tree Trunks jumped in the way.

"No!" she cried. "Don't hurt him, please!" they stared at her.

" Tree Trunks, this guy is seriously hardcore evil!" Finn cried.

"Yeah! He'll suck out your soul!" Jake protested.

"No!" TT cried "no! He's good now! He said so! He won't hurt anyone anymore! He's good now!" tears welled up in her eyes again. " Please, boys, don't hurt him." Her voice slowed to a whisper as her protective gaze slid over to Martin, as he stared wide eyed at her. No creature had ever actually sided with him before.

Finn and Jake exchanged a nervous glance.

"You're positive he's a good guy now?" Finn asked, raising one eyebrow. Tree trunks nodded ferociously.

"And you're sure he won't suck out our souls?" she nodded again. The sighed, looking over at the lord of evil.

"What do you say Marceline's dad, are you evil still?"

"…um…no?"

" Perfect!" they cried in unison, releasing him from Jake's stretchy grip.

The fools! He'd get his revenge, suck out the dogs' soul and leave. But then he caught sight of Tree Trunks. How brave she'd been in his honor. And from what he knew, she had quite a dark past. Perhaps….perhaps he could give up his evil ways for her, just this once…

But no! He couldn't! He had plans, a dream, and a reputation to think of…

But he didn't care anymore. All he cared about was the little elephant who had taken care of him like a wounded animal. The creature that had defended him when he could've been killed (aside from the part that he was deathless)the girl who cared about him and the girl he loved.

Love.

He hadn't been in love in hundreds of years. Not since he and Eileen had divorced. That was before the Great War. Poor little Marceline had been so sad. He'd given her Hambo, not long before that. He'd loved Eileen though, hadn't he? Once he had. But once was so long ago…

But he could give it another shot for Tree Trunks.

**Yay! Chapter two! Aww the fluffiness is heartwarming :) R&R! Oh, and since Marci's mom is never mentioned, I assumed they divorced before the great Mushroom War. (And her name is Eileen.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Mama Tree Trunks chapter three

Martin sighed. Giving up his evil ways was much harder than expected. But he'd learn, he supposed. He'd learn for Tree Trunks. Speaking of the elephant, where was she? He floated out into the orchard, and found her picking apples.

"Oh, hello martin!" she called from her ladder.

"Hey Tree Trunks." He smiled, floating up to help her pick the red fruit. He sighed, staring at the one in his hand. Apples had always been Marceline's favorite. Tree Trunks sensed his discomfort, and asked him what was wrong. He sighed again.

"Nothing, it's just that apples are my daughter's favorite treat." He said, thinking of Marcy. She raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." She said curiously.

"Yeah, her name's Marceline. Queen of the vampire's, have you heard of her?" tree trunks looked up at him in surprise.

"Why, yes I do! She goes to Finn and Jake's movie night with me!" she smiled in excitement. Then she thought for a moment. "She's your daughter?"

"yes." He said a bit wistfully, lost in thought.

"It seems to me that you miss her an awful lot." She said thoughtfully. "Maybe you should visit her." He looked at her.

"I can't…" he said.

"Why not?"

"Family issues."

"oh." The little elephants brain was putting two and two together. Martin had a daughter, and it takes two to have children…

"I don't suppose there's a Mrs. Olsen? Is there?" she asked. He cringed, visibly.

"no." he said, roughly. "Not anymore."

"I'm sorry. Is she…deceased?" TT wasn't normally this nosy, but she wanted to know more about this man. After a long pause, he answered her.

"No. we divorced. Last I heard she became an assassin and is currently held in prison." He thought about Eileen for a moment. But he couldn't change the past.

"I'm sorry. You should visit your daughter though." Martin looked at her. Why was she so interested in his affairs? But he pondered her words for a while. Then he started off. Tree trunks looked startled at his leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"To go see my daughter!" he called back. Then he thought for a moment and drifted back over to her.

"Do you want to come?" her face lit up like the sun.

"Oh, I'd love too." And the two started off together to Marceline's house.

_At Marceline's house…_

"…but all you did was walk away,

Leaving me to go astray

And be on my own, to find my own way…"

Marceline jotted down the lyrics, and continued her song. She was looking for the right melody to use with the words. She played a few notes on her axe-bass.

"Perfect…" she murmured, writing down the notes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Finn and Jake? But their weekly jam session was on Thursday. Maybe it was Bonnibell. She smiled at the thought of her princess, and floated over to the door. She was shocked at the figure standing there.

"Dad?" he shifted from foot to foot.

"Hello Marceline." He said quietly. Her gaze shifted behind him.

"Tree Trunks?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as to why this creature was with her father. But the little elephant only waved her trunk in greeting. She went back to her father.

"You guys can, like, come in. don't just stand there."

They obliged her and walked into the house, sitting on the incredibly uncomfortable couch. The ex-lord of evil looked up at his daughter, who was staring back at him. Something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it, she just looked so…_happy_. He smiled.

"So how are you?" he asked slightly unsure how to begin the conversation. She smiled. Slightly, but it was still a smile.

"I'm doing good."

"You look good." She tilted her head a little.

"I feel good." He thought for a moment.

"New guy?" he asked, surprising himself a little. She blushed as she looked at the floor, unsure how she should answer this question.

"Um…girl, actually." Her face was red. He considered this.

"Really now? Who is she?" he asked with a curious smile, leaning forward so his chin rested on his fist. She was avoiding his eyes, trying to hide her flaming face.

"Uh…do you um…remember Bonnibell?" she asked looking up at him through the corner of her eye.

"The princess? Candy kingdom is it?"

"yeah." They sat in silence for a moment. Until she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll uh, go get us some snacks and stuff." She called on her way in. she grabbed a bowl of red cherries, and two green apples. She stopped near the doorway, listening to the giggling conversation of her dad and Tree Trunks. The little elephant had been silent the whole time. She peered around the corner. They were smiling and laughing. She looked at her dad. He looked almost…_happy._ Then she had a thought. Why had her father even brought her along? Unless…

Of course.

It all made sense now. The way they laughed, the way he looked at her, how happy he looked. Her dad was in love! She knew. She knew because that was exactly how she was with Bonnibell. She was shocked. Her father in love? And with _Tree Trunks_ of all people? She was a freaking elephant! There wasn't any possible way it could work! Then she stopped. That was people always told her when she was with Bonnie. She knew how it was, to love someone, even though there wasn't much hope for the two of you. You just have to love the other person-or elephant in this case- take their hand, and walk through life together. Stay together, through the good times and bad. Through all the discrimination and criticism. They might not have hope. But they had love. And they had each other.

And that was something.

She carried the fruits out into the living room and flashed them a fanged smile.

"So how long have you two been together?" her father adjusted his gaze, blushing.

"Uh…" he couldn't think of anything to say. Thank god Tree Trunks came to the rescue.

"Oh, we're not dating honey." She said waving her trunk nonchalantly. Marceline raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Because you sure look like it." Her father was signaling her with his eyes to stop talking about it, but she wasn't gonna let it drop. Tree Trunks was blushing, only slightly, but still noticeable on her green face.

"Oh no. your father is only staying at my house for a while." Now his daughter raised both eyebrows, grinning at both of them.

"You're living together, but you're not dating?" she was a little shocked by this statement. In reality, the thought had crossed the elephants mind, but she brushed it away, knowing he'd never love her that way. She was doing her best to hide the blush that spread across her face.

"no." her father cut in quickly. "We're not dating, no."

"That's too bad." Marceline said with a grin, turning her gaze to the blushing elephant beside her father. "Because I wouldn't mind calling you mama Tree Trunks."

**Yay! Chapter three! Next chapter is gonna be Finn x Jake, so be warned! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mama Tree Trunks chapter four

Finn and Jake were playing BEEMO when suddenly, his batteries died.

"Aww man BEEMO!" Jake groaned.

"Yeah! At the best part too!" Finn griped. It was a cold rainy day in the land of Ooo. Raining knives to be exact, so adventuring was out of the question. Finn leaned back against the couch, thinking of Tree Trunks. He hoped she'd be ok with the ex-lord of evil living in her house. Jake grinned, sensing his bro's thoughts.

"She's cool homie." Finn looked over at him.

"How do you know?"

"Cause Marcy's dad has feelings under all that scary. Remember how moved he was with Marcy's song? And how was so sorry and all that biz?"

"Yeah."

"Besides," he continued. "I think TT kinda like-like's him." Finn stared at his brother.

"That's the creepiest thing you could've said man." Jake only shrugged.

"Whatevs only stating the obvious."

"How do you even know that?" he asked, curious as to how his stretchy companion could tell.

"I dunno. You know what it's like to like-like someone. She just looks like it." He thought for a moment. "Plus she smells like it." He said pointing to his nose. Finn laughed. Then he got serious again.

"Jake?"

"Yeah brother?" he asked, kicking his feet up on the table, eyes closed.

"How do you know what it's like? When you like someone, ya know, how can you tell?" Jake considered this for a moment.

"I dunno man. It's just something you're sure about. Like how you were with Ricardio."

"Oh." They sat in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Until Finn said,

"Jake? Do you like-like Lady Rainicorn?" Jake peered at him through the corner of his eye. Then he sighed.

"I dunno brother." He looked at the ceiling. "I dunno." They fell into another bout of silence for a considerable amount of time.

"Jake?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do…um, d-do you uh, you know, um…" he stammered.

"Whatsup man? Spit it out." He turned to look his friend straight in the eye.

"Do you like-like _me_?" Jake looked at him funny.

"Course dude, you're my brother. But that's a different kind of like-like." Finn shook his head, blushing furiously.

"No, man, no. do you like-like me different than your bro?" Jake was giving him a strange look now. He couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Um…Finn..." he couldn't think of how to explain this to the human. He sighed, turning his head away. Finn bit his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. He didn't wanna get…_rejected._ Jake rubbed the back of his head.

"Um… Finn, listen, you're my brother and I care about you, but…" he didn't know how to place what he meant into words. Finn stared at him. And then suddenly, and rather brutally, rammed his lips into Jake's.

Jake only sat there, shocked as his brother kissed him. What should he do? What could he do? This was wrong, he was a dog, he was a kid, he was a guy, he had a girlfriend, he was his brother, this was _wrong_! But then, if it was wrong, why did it feel so right? He didn't care anymore. He gave in. he'd caved. He kissed back. But the boy was getting scared now. He pulled away. They sat in an awkward silence.

"So is that a yes?" Jake grinned at the blushing boy.

"For defs." And they sat, with Finn lying in his brothers lap as the two dozed off to sleep on the couch, listening to the clinking of metal as knives fell out of the clouds and pelted the roof of the tree house.

Little did they know a certain video game had witnessed the whole thing.

**Heh. I'm sorry I just needed to do this. No flames please. Next chapter , things get intense.**


End file.
